Forum:Anastasiya Romanov
Please put ~~~~ or your user signature here. The Sorting Quiz Please Bold Your Choices 1) Someone attacks you. You... A) Attack them back. B) Shout at them and run off. C) Defend yourself at all costs. D) Charm your way out of the situation. E) Run away screaming. 2) You find a wallet full of money on the street. You... A) Leave it. Why would you care? B) Turn it in. It belongs to someone. C) Keep it. If they were careless enough to lose it in the first place, they obviously don't need it. D) Leave it. It could belong to someone lower than you - why risk touching it? E) Keep it. You can buy something fun! 3) What would you do if someone close to you left you? A) Become vengeful and bitter. B) Take ages to get over it. C) They just can't bear to be jealous of you any more. D) Why would you care? E) Cry. 4) Which is most important? A) Friends and Family B) Others' Opinions C) Yourself D) Appearance E) Uniqueness 5) How are you described most? A) Quiet B) Ambitious C) Arrogant D) Charming E) Artistic or Insane 6) What is your character's personality like? Personality must be 1 paragraph long. (This can be copied onto your character's page later.) Anastasiya is loyal and sincere. She likes eating and hanging out with her friends. To her, friends and family will always come first. She's very mischievous and likes to bend the rules a lot. She like putting a smile on other people's faces, and just... making the best out of life. She doesn't care what others think, and will do anything for her friends. It does take a lot to make her mad, and when she does... You better have your funeral planned out. She can be is shy when you first meet her, but after a few days, her shell breaks and a very energetic and mischievous Anastasiya appears. She'd die for any friend, and would do anything for her friends. She also has her fierce side. When annoyed, she can be snappy and bitchy. She also has her burning passion for quidditch, as well as football (soccer). 7) Describe your character's history. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. History must be 2 paragraphs long. (Again, you can copy this onto your character page later!) Anastasiya was born on a windy September Third in Russia. She lived with her parents, Troian and Keegan, and her older brother, Andrew. As Anastasiya and Andrew grew up, they got closer. Once Anastasiya began kindergarten, she started getting bullied by her classmates and older students, being called a witch, as she could do stuff that others couldn't. Andrew always defended her, making them even closer. Yes, Andrew was four years older than Anastasiya, but they didn't mind. When she turned Andrew got his EESM letter, she was devastated. The bullying got worse, and soon enough, she told her parents about the bullying. She didn't tell them sooner, because it was only mentally, so when the physical pain began, she told her parents. They changed her to another school, where the bullying stopped. The school was a school for young wizards and witches, but the young students didn't know who they actually were. When Anastasiya turned 10, she got in a car crash with her mom and dad, because of a drunk driver. Her parents where killed on impact, but she wasn't. When her brother found out, he cut connection with her, forbidding himself from speaking to the cause of his parents death. Sapphire tried many times to communicate with her brother, but to no avail. She lived in an orphanage, where she slipped into minor depression. She began getting bullied again except this time was 100 times worse. When she turned 11 and got her EESM acceptance letter, though, she was extremely ecstatic. She ran away, bumping into a unknown person. The person, named Melissa, was also a witch. Melissa took care of Anastasiya and even helped her buy her stuff. Before Ana knew it, she was buying her wizardly stuff with a stranger that went by the name 'Melissa'. Once she got to EESM and was sorted into the same house Andrew was in, Andrew tried mending their relationship, as he felt guilty. It's now been a few months and their relationship has been slowly patching up. 8) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? I'm planning on using Emma Engle. 9) Are you Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Half-Blood 10) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as veela, vampire, werewolf or the likes? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you cannot have an "exotic" characters as your first two characters!) N/A 11) What nationality is your character? Their parents? Have you already got an international student (a student without heritage from a Slavic or Scandinavian country)? She's Russian, just like her mother. Her father is from Romania. 12) Which clique do you plan on having your character joining? Probably the sporties, due to her burning passion for Quidditch and Football (soccer). Any House You DO NOT Want to Be In? (No Promises, Sorry) Any House You REALLY Want to Be In? (Sorry, Again, No Promises) Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into) 1. Is this your first character? :A) This is my first character :B) This is NOT my first character. 2. If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic"? I have one on claim. None. 3. Please post your time zone in relation with the UTC time zone (ex. Eastern Standard Time is -4), but if you don't understand how to calculate that then please simply put the name of your time zone below. EST (-14) Number of A's: Number of B's: Number of C's: Number of D's: Category:Sorted ----